<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Caged Bird No Longer by Mage_of_the_wilds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046415">A Caged Bird No Longer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mage_of_the_wilds/pseuds/Mage_of_the_wilds'>Mage_of_the_wilds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Grey Warden Joining, The Blight (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mage_of_the_wilds/pseuds/Mage_of_the_wilds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a really short snippet that I thought I'd post while working on the rest of the fic I'm writing! It depicts Nithari Surana and her joining, the thoughts she has as she's officially a Grey Warden and no longer trapped in the circle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Caged Bird No Longer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time posting my writing so feedback is appreciated! (Hopefully positive lol)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Nithari stood speechless, Ser Jory's blood pooled and began to spread around his dead body, creeping ever closer to her boots. </p>
<p>  All she could do was stare in shock, the dead man's face twisted in pain. She didn't back up, even when the blood finally reached her, she couldn't move, she was frozen.</p>
<p>  "The joining is not yet complete..." Duncan spoke, and after a moment, she managed to tear her eyes away from the horrible scene, looking at him instead.</p>
<p>  He was almost unrecognizable to her, she had considered Duncan a savior of sorts, for getting her out of the tower. He had only ever been kind to her, but now? He looked severe and deadly, his dagger glinting in the moonlight, blood dripping off the sharp blade.</p>
<p>  She was scared, she couldn't lie about that, because if he was willing to kill a human noble... he must've been willing to kill her too. </p>
<p>  Her instincts told her to run, to flee the scene,  and for a moment she felt like she just might... But then she questioned, where would she even go? Back to the tower? Never. She would never go back. If this was to be her life, if this moment would define her, she would face it despite her terror. </p>
<p>  Instead of running, she nodded at Duncan, and reached out to take the goblet that held either her doom or salvation. </p>
<p>  It was cold and heavy in her hands, blood still on the rim from where Daveth had drank. She stared down at the liquid for half a second, not willing to give herself time to doubt, or even think about it, before pulling the cup to her mouth and taking a drink. </p>
<p>  She managed to keep the foul blood down, wincing as it ran down her throat, leaving a burning sensation behind, like liquid fire. It tasted like death, and for a moment the world went hazy. </p>
<p>  She stumbled, eyes wide, and was sure she was done for, not strong enough, but when she closed her eyes she saw it. </p>
<p>  The dragon roared, creatures she recognized as darkspawn dancing around their leader with crude weapons and armor. They spoke, she was sure of it, but she couldn't understand what they were saying, a terrible screeching coming from their jagged mouths.</p>
<p>  The vision faded, and when she opened her eyes again, she found she was looking up at both Duncan and Alistair, their silhouettes framed by the shine of the full moon. She was on the ground, though she could hardly remember how she got there.</p>
<p>  She sat up, and the world spun, but she stayed conscious despite the horrible pounding in her head. </p>
<p>  "It is done. Welcome." Duncan offered her a hand up, and she took it, slightly shaky on her feet but able to steady herself.</p>
<p>  "How do you feel?" He asked, seemingly trying to make sure she was actually ok, and not likely to fall over.</p>
<p>  "I..." She paused, not sure how to describe what she felt. It was confusing, in many ways, but most of all she felt... Different. She was really a Grey Warden now, she wasn't a circle mage, and she would never be a circle mage again. She was free from her cage, "I'm just glad it's over." </p>
<p>  She meant the statement in more ways than one. She knew that this life wouldn't be easy, and she knew she had a lot to learn, but she felt alive again. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>